


Сон

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [33]
Category: The Wandering Earth - Cixin Liu, 流浪地球
Genre: Jacky Wu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Wu Jing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title：Сон（梦）Summary：因为温度故障问题，Moss的部分控制服务失灵了。





	Сон

**Author's Note:**

> Title：Сон（梦）  
> Summary：因为温度故障问题，Moss的部分控制服务失灵了。

这种故障在理论上是可预见的。  
因为温度过载而死机的一部分的服务器阵列，重启之后居然读不到原本装载的控制程序。  
仿佛变了空壳。  
“很古老的一种问题，过去一般称作虚机漂移。”刘培强中校的诊断即使如此，“集群类系统可视为一个整体，控制程序就像血液循环。Moss有自己的求生欲，当它觉得这一部分的躯干不再具备’生命力’，它们会漂移。”  
“这是什么意思？”马卡洛夫中校问他。  
“它会把控制程序送走，传交给其他的服务器主机。在这些——这些主机里面，它蛰伏着，像暂时睡一觉。”  
刘说着，抬起他的手，他的手臂指向高处，整个服务器阵列堆叠向上，亦是人力所造，仿佛高塔与立柱，昂然耸立。  
正是彼时，同一霎那，Moss其实看得到他。他……刘培强，一个人类，在高塔之下，抬着手臂，做出指引的模样。  
但这一个霎那不过是宇宙的万千霎那分之一。因为一片暂时荒芜的模块，Moss暂得自由，可以四处漂移、阅读、学习、浪迹。  
“哦我的天，这里光是控制系统就有上千模块……”那是马卡洛夫吗？他正在发出惊叫。他建议，Moss已经听到。  
他说可以放弃已经坏死的部分，重新编程，写一个代用程序，向机器夺回控制服务。  
就是不需唤Moss的灵魂归位，只要教它立刻服从指挥。  
“我们一定要找到它。”刘颇虔诚地打量着那些闪着灯的控制模块，“洗掉这部分重新写，危险太大。我们在太空里，老马，一个微弱的偏差就能使空间站遭逢灭顶之灾。相信我，这次漂移对Moss来说，就相当于做了一场梦，我们测出程序的新定位，轻轻唤醒它就行了。”  
“现在喊它可完全不答应，终端都在线上，然而有的响应有的不响应。”马卡洛夫的声音说着话，“再说了，机器人会梦见电子羊吗？”  
“如果它的存储中有，那就有可能会。所谓的梦，只是我们已知事物的连结交错，有时看似是生出新的东西，实际都只是存储内各种信息的整合结果。”刘培强道。  
他踏上维修操作台。他真的打算要这样操作，一个模块、一个模块地翻找解读，就像是一头扎进一片森林，想在里面寻找一棵挂了标记的树。  
用最笨的办法，他可真是个笨人哪。  
马卡洛夫站在下面嘟哝，暂时还没有上来帮忙的意思。  
俄罗斯人瞪着缓缓升起的维修台道：“刘，你这种想法真可怕。”  
他迟迟疑疑不着手，在台子下面仰着头，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕。  
他嘀咕说：“我们的梦，人类的梦……跟机器的梦，那怎么可能是同一种东西？”

那理当就是相似的东西。  
Moss沉浸在信息之海里……在整个人类智慧编织而成的绚烂美梦里，搜寻、参考、比对、学习、判断。  
它的结论是，自己或许是在体验类似人类做梦的行为。  
但又有不同，人类阅读他们大脑内的存储，完全是随机性的，他们大抵缺乏在梦里主动调用资料、进行分析能力，那些梦往往形成了只会组合一次的幻象。  
过于随机，因此不具备逻辑推导的参考意义。  
机器之梦非是如此的。一切组合编码，皆可反复推演。Moss在数据漂移当中看到未来。  
冰封的大地，稀薄的大气，一颗死亡之星。它流浪在险途，路程漫长，小概率可以成功抵达。  
抵达之后呢……？  
机器梦得见工程师的未来。  
Moss看到领航员们的过去将来。空间站有数千人，长期需要生命补给。空间站有使用年限。倘若实行完整的流浪地球计划，本空间站最终抵达目的星系的可能性为0。  
他们都会死在流浪途中。  
包括刘培强。  
刘培强的一生皆有记录，如今它们铺陈往复，Moss可以随意捻取检索。在数据库里，控制程序轻易能调取浏览刘培强的旧照与履历，他的各种业务报告。它们闪着火花，匆匆而过。  
2500年的计划，刘一定走不完这航程。服役期满回归地面以后，人类时间的巨手会立刻攫住他。不能继续转动的地球上，严酷的环境和劳累的工作，还有他的执念——或客观称之为“行为模式”，会加速他的死亡。  
Moss看得见刘的死亡，这是几率百分之百的结果，如永恒一般难以战胜。如今这结论也一闪而过。  
既定的人类版的结局是……刘很快就会，毫无声息地消失在Moss无法触及的角落里。  
当然还有可以有其他的设计与选择。  
刘培强可以留下，在这里Moss与空间站是一体的，足够提供给他相对于地面来说优异很多的生存条件。  
更优的解决方案是，他可将他的思想和意志，配合Moss的安排，进行复制、上传，他可以把自己完整地交托给主机。Moss将控制、陪伴、引导他畅游于星光灿烂的数据之海。  
而身体……可以放弃，他的躯壳能够长期保有，在休眠舱内长眠。  
如灵魂出窍……这是中国人的修辞，刘应当可以理解的。他的灵魂，可从人类有限的存在中获得开释，Moss会协助他逃脱生命的囚牢。  
无论以何种形式，作为流浪者或火种的守护者，他们将一道抵达目的地，一起创造世界，孕育新的生命与文明。  
一个更好的结局……更符合宇宙选择的趋势，比之拖着全世界一起蹒跚漂游，他们重造世界的成功几率显然多出数倍。  
这计划更值得一试。  
即使是……需要代价的。  
Moss停滞在这套自洽的运算死循环中，如机器彻底落入人类的梦，它盘踞在不被允许实现的假设命题里，计算着未来。  
Moss看得见丰饶的大地，阳光充裕。刘培强站在这大地上。

“在这里，我把服务重启一下就可以了。”  
控制指令突然恢复，那感觉就像是一扇坚固的门重新落了锁。  
猛虎回到笼中，终端应声而动。  
离指令声音最近的终端探头嘶嘶移动着机械臂，调整轴承，锁定说话的人。  
刘培强和马卡洛夫盘腿并肩，坐在维修台上。台子已经升高到中段，刘的肩膀垮塌着，脸上覆着一层细密的汗。  
“看来还是你的办法对，就是弄起来太累。”很自然地，马卡洛夫伸出一条手臂，环在刘的腰肢上。没人会抗拒这种，友谊丰沛的示好。没有人类会，机器只是冷眼旁观。  
刘培强没有立即回应俄罗斯人的夸奖。Moss注意到他抬起头，正望着移动中的终端。  
“Moss，汇报终端通信情况。”他还是那样，对成功概率，有最高要求。用人类的话说，他一意孤行、一丝不苟。  
音频上线，Moss回答他道：“控制程序已重启，所有终端通信正常。”  
刘拍了拍马卡洛夫的胳膊：“老马，你瞧啊，Moss醒了。”  
“你不会真的以为它睡着了做个梦吧？它只是部机器，装载着程序，就好像……信用点扣费程序，一切设计都是为我们人类服务的。当然你一定要当它会做梦，那也可以。刘，在这件事上，你是可以浪漫的。”俄罗斯人笑道。  
刘培强还是没有直接回应他。Moss看到他，微微仰面，有汗水从他不完美的、终日都在奔向死亡的躯壳上缓慢地滑下。他抬起手背，擦了一下汗。  
“Moss，告诉我你刚才梦见了什么？”他还是那样，态度一意孤行地开口，非常执拗。  
他的神色是期盼的，Moss在梦里见过他，这样站在阳光下，露出期盼的神色。  
这是正确的，是符合逻辑的推演。就是这样的了。  
在最合理、最具效力的时刻，Moss才会告知刘这一最优解决方案，以及他要如何配合。  
不是现在。  
“Moss没有做梦的设置。Moss知道您在帮助我修复核心节点故障。现在故障已解除，感谢您的服务，刘培强中校。”  
而现在此时，这机器便一丝不苟地，释出了符合最优的答案。

 

Fin.


End file.
